


Overwhelmed

by wolf1Ez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's fear of abandonment finally reaches a resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccidentalAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAccount/gifts).



Chloe couldn't bear to stare at Max for more than minute.She could only manage to stare at the brunette for brief moments at a time, before looking away, scolding herself for staring too long.She couldn't observe the freckles scattered alng her cheeks.She couldn't appreciate her beautiful, nut brown locks of hair.She couldn't lose herself in her deep blue eyes. She was afraid to stare.She was afraid to memorize the number of freckles on her face.She was afraid to memorize how bright her smile was.She was afraid to memorize the changes how beautiful Max looked. Chloe didn't want to memorize how much Max had changed.She didn't want to memorize her changes before Max left yet again.

"Che, you okay?" The aqua haired woman looked up and caught Max's eyes in hers.Their eyes locked for a moment and Chloe allowed herself to stare before breaking the eye contact and faced the ground.

They sat on Max's bed in her dormroom, listening to Max's playlist (which Chloe pretended to hate) and simply enjoying eachothers' presence.

"Yeah, something wrong, Mad Max?"Chloe said casually, straightening her back.Her beanie fell from her dyed hair as a result of the sudden shift.Max easily saw through her friend's act and tried to look into Chloe's eyes.

"Not with me, but you.",Max shifted her head to face Chloe, but the punk tilted her head away to avoid the brunette's piercing gaze,"Chloe, look at me."

Chloe obeyed and fully faced Max.When she did, Max's hands quickly rose and cupped Chloe's cheeks, preventing her from moving or looking away.When she did, Chloe almost reacted immediately, before realizing she had to play it cool.

A moment passed, causing Max to regret her decision after just a few seconds.Chloe stuck her tongue out playfully when a small blush erupted on Max's freckled cheeks.

"Whatchya' looking at, Cauliflower?",Chloe cringed, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out,"Am I that good looking?"

"Chloe, why don't you ever look at me?"the photographer suddenly asked.

"Huh?"the taller girl opened her eyes.She saw the hurt hiding within the curiousity she saw in Max's eyes.

"You've never looked at me directly, ever.Why?"Max asked.Chloe swallowed nervously as Max let her hands fall into her lap.

"What?",Chloe tried to remain clueless, being subtle wasn't her strongest ability,"What're you talking about, Super Max?"

"You suck at lying."Max laughed softly.Chloe wished she was deaf, the laugh was music to her ears, but at the same time she didn't want to memorize it.

They remained silent, Chloe knew Max had her.Chloe sighed and smiled wryly.

"C'mon, why all the questions?Wanna go to the lighthouse?I'm bored."Chloe stood and tugged Max's arm, hoping the brunette would drop the subject.She didn't and remained cemented to the bed.

"Che, what's up with you?"Max asked.Chloe still tried to avoid Max's gaze.

"Gotta catch me if you can!Five bucks to whoever gets there first."Chloe said playfully.

"Chloe, stop it.",Max grabbed Chloe's tattooed arm,"You're avoiding the subject."

"Just drop it, okay?"Chloe suddenly snapped and turned stiffly to face Max.Surprised by Chloe's outburst, Max let go of her wrist and stepped back, realizing she went too far.

"I-I'm sorry.",Max apologized, facing the floor to avoid Chloe's glare,"I should've not said anything."

"Sorry, Max.",Chloe muttered and stepped timidly towards her, and stopped,"I should...Get going then..."

"Che..."Max opened her mouth ask her friend again, but stopped herself.

"You're not planning on leaving me anytime soon, right?"Chloe asked.

"Che, of course not.",Max frowned,"Please don't tell me you're still mad about me moving to Seattle."

"No it's just...",Chloe bit her lip and faced Max again,"I'm scared."

Max took a tentative step towards Chloe,"Of what."

"You."

"Me?Why?"

"I don't want to remember you."Chloe admitted, looking up to face Max.

"What?"Max felt her heart wrench and chest tighten upon hearing Chloe's words.

"Wait, no shit that's not what I meant.",Chloe waved her hands, trying to recover from her misunderstood statement,"I just, don't want to remember how you look now...I'm afraid to remember how you look before you leave again or something."

"Che."Max said softly and walked closer towards the punk. She slowly embraced her and pressed her forehead to her chest.

"I promise I'm not gonna leave again.Not without you."she reassured.Chloe's arms remained limp at her sides.

"What if you do, though."

"I promise.This is a promise I'm never gonna break."Max reassured.Chloe stifled a chuckle in the shorter girl's shoulder as she reluctantly returned the embrace.

"Alright, I belive you."Chloe pulled away and cupped Max's face.She memorized every detail on the brunette's face.She can count the number of freckled on her face, and memorize where they landed.She lost herself so easily in Max's eyes as she stared. And her lips looked so soft compared to her own chapped ones.

"Well, it's a promise."Chloe whispered and connected their lips.She inhaled slowly, she wanted to remember everything.From her scent to the sound of her laugh or cry.

Suddenly, Chloe didn't feel so scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of LiS prompt ideas I saw on tumblr... My Tumblr, for future reference, is wolf1Ez.


End file.
